


Courage

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Actor RPF, Richard Armitage RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Fluffy number where you go and get your first Tattoo and Richard is there to help you through the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

'Fuck! Why did I agree to this?'

I cried as the tattoo artist took a breath and pulled the needle away. 

We where at the local Tattoo parlour, after much consideration I had decided on the perfect tattoo, I just wish I had thought about having it done somewhere less painful, than up my side.

Richard got up from where he was sitting across the room and came to stand in front of me.   
The Tattoo artist brought their chair around and began again piercing my side with the black ink, I shuddered and squirmed each time the needle pushed against my skin. The artist sighed and stopped 

'I'm sorry but you need to keep still' they said and looked up to where I was sitting.

'Right.. Sorry' I whispered 

They started again but this time Richard came to stand in front me, he pushed my legs apart so he could stand in-between them. His body was now so close, I leant my head on his clothes chest and felt his steady heartbeat beneath my ear.  
I felt his large hot hands hold onto my naked shoulders (I was topless save from my bra) keeping me still and upright. I smelt his strong aftershave and shivers when his one of his hands brushed my skin trying to keep me calm. 

After much more time I was growing tied, one from sitting up right for so long and two from the agonising pain from my side.   
The Artist pulled away and I relaxed. 

'Right that's the outline done.. I give you a few minutes and then I'll start the shading... Don't worry that shouldn't take to long' She said and got up from the seat and walked into the adjoining room. 

I breathed heavily and looked up at Richard.   
'How are your legs? 'I asked jokingly

He giggled 'How is you side?'

'Painful.... ' I admitted He stepped away from me and walked around the chair/table and looked at my side. 

'Its beautiful... just like you' he said and smiled 

'You flatter me Mr Armitage' I said and smiled back 

He walked back around and stood in-between my legs once more 

'God I'm so Tied..' I whispered and rested my head against Richard chest once more. 

'You're doing so well.. I don't think I could go through this... Just a little longer' he whispered and pushed my head back so he could lean down and kiss my lips.   
'For courage' he whispered against them, before pulling away when the Artist came back into the room. 

'Ready?' She asked   
I looked up at Richard and then nodded

 

Wasn't going to take long me ass... After 1hr later it was done. 

 

The artist showed me it in the mirror afterwards and it did look beautiful. I smiled and thanked the lady.   
'I'm just going to cream it up and cover it and then you can go' she said and walked around the room gathering supplies. 

Once it was covered and I was aloud to put my top back on with Richard help as it was very sore and painful she gave me some advice on how to look after my new tattoo, and then we where lead to the front desk.

I fumbled in my bag looking for me purse to pay in till i felt Richard hand on my wrist stilling my movements.   
'I'll Pay' he said simply and gave the assistant his card. 

'No.. Richard I cant let you' I said trying to stop him 

'To late' he said and smiled, I gave him an angry stare that I didn't really mean but sometimes he frustrated me

'You know I've saved money for that.. Let me pay you back' I told him 

'I know, but use the money from something else, don't worry about me... Its not like I need it... anyway I want to make you happy and that made you happy so I'm happy' he said and leant down to kiss me 

'Thank you' I said and held my hand out so he could take hold of it. I thanked the Artist and then walked out with Richard onto the street.   
'Maybe you could get that Handbag you've been ogling at?' Richard Suggested

That was a very good idea I though smirking to myself. 

'So what's the plan now?' I asked as we rounded corner of our street  
'Well I thought I'd reward you' Richard said causally

I smirked at him 

'Not that kind or reward... I was thinking of a nice hot coffee and then a shower and then cuddles in front of the TV, with a delicious meal cooked by your amazing boyfriend' he said 

'Please?' I begged giving him my best puppy dog eyes..

'Maybe, depends how much pain your still in' he said and smiled down at me   
I laughed to myself he thought he was the one in control... He couldn't be more wrong.. 

I gave him a huge grin and practically skipped to our front door, Richard following behind with that look on his face.   
He knew I was getting my own way tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage (Unfortunately)


End file.
